


proper size

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [29]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Also Kokichi being Kokichi., But yeah that’s about it., CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Oma Kokichi, CGRE Regressor Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Just fluff., M/M, like.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 29 Prompt: Free day! // Character A gets Character B their first adult pacifier!]“Kokichi.” Shuichi interrupted, staring at the package in his hands, already guessing as to what it could be as he grabbed the pair of scissors that sat on his desk slowly. “What did you get me?”“Nishishi!” Kokichi giggled in his ear, and nuzzled into his neck. “Find out yourself, boy detective. It’s not a bomb! Or is it?”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Regressuary 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	proper size

**Author's Note:**

> And with this fic, Regressuary 2020 comes to a close!
> 
> Thank you so much if you read my fics! I can’t wait to keep writing more cgre content for you all!
> 
> If you ever have writing ideas or prompts or anything of the sort, my inbox is open on tumblr! My writing blog is “running-mazes” (but I might make one just for agere fics)
> 
> With that said, enjoy the fluff! :D

“Hey, Shu!” Came the familiar call, and Shuichi hummed neutrally, only half giving Kokichi his attention as he finished up the line of notes he was writing. But, of course, that wouldn’t stand with the shorter boy. Thankfully, Shuichi had been with Kokichi to be able to read his (almost) every move, even without looking, so he lifted his pen just in time for Kokichi to flop against his back, rocking him forward. “Shuuuuuu!”

“I’m listening.” Shuichi replied mildly, only to blink as a mail package was shoved into his face. A little one. It couldn’t be bigger than six inches long, maybe four inches wide? “Ah… is that for me?”

“Uhhh! Duh!” Kokichi scoffed in response, waving it in Shuichi’s face, making the package gently smack against his face. 

“I get it, I get it!” Shuichi yelped, capping his pen and taking the package from Kokichi’s hand. “No need to hit me with it. Geez…”

Rather cheerfully, Kokichi started rambling. Used to that, Shuichi mostly blocked it out… until one line.

“And I realized you don’t have a lot of regression gear! Sooooo!”

“Kokichi.” Shuichi interrupted, staring at the package in his hands, already guessing as to what it could be as he grabbed the pair of scissors that sat on his desk slowly. “What did you get me?”

“Nishishi!” Kokichi giggled in his ear, and nuzzled into his neck. “Find out yourself, boy detective. It’s not a bomb! Or is it?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, and cut the package open, setting the scissors aside gently slipping whatever was inside out onto the desk, then going totally still, eyes wide. 

It was a pacifier. 

An adult sized one. 

He had been wanting one for  _ so long _ and he had considered buying himself one, but decided that he didn’t need one, even though he really wanted one. He regressed fine without one, so why bother? But here he was, with a plain light blue adult pacifier sitting on his desk in front of him.

“Weeeeeell?” Kokichi drawled, snapping Shuichi out of his thoughts. “Aren’t you gonna open it?”

Shuichi set the packaging aside, and quietly picked it up, and opened the plastic container (which seemed to double as the pacifier’s case) with a satisfying, but slightly clicky, popping noise. 

The case had a slip of paper inside it, and Shuichi picked that out first. Kokichi interrupted. 

“I already read about what you’re supposed to do! Come on, we sterilize the pacifier first! Then you can use it.” Kokichi chirped, and snatched the paper out of Shuichi’s hand, tossing it aside and grabbing the pacifier with one hand, and Shuichi’s wrist with the other, pulling him up and dragging him out of the room. 

They sterilized the pacifier by boiling it in water (which was weird, in Shuichi’s opinion) and let it cool and dry. Once it was dry, Kokichi picked it up and turned to Shuichi with a smug smile. 

“You ready?” He teased.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Kokichi.” Shuichi replied, going to take it from his boyfriend, only to be rather surprised and let out a small yelp when the pacifier was abruptly shoved into his mouth. 

He flinched, and then went still, feeling himself start slipping almost immediately. He blinked at Kokichi, who was (nervously) grinning at him, and pulled it from his mouth to speak. 

“...I like it. Thank you, Kokichi.”

Excitement made Kokichi’s face and eyes light up, and he giggled happily. 

“I knew you would! Now, I can tell you’re already regressing, so come on! Let’s go watch a movie.” Kokichi decided cheerfully, and had to suppress an amused snort as Shuichi’s face flushed red at how cheerfully Kokichi called him out. 

Slipping the pacifier back into his mouth, Shuichi nodded, and allowed Kokichi to lead the way back to Shuichi’s room. 

Having his work interrupted by this was… maybe, not so bad. Shuichi smiled at the thought, and let himself gently work the pacifier in his mouth, the feeling coming naturally. 

Having a pacifier that was the proper size for his mouth certainly made a difference. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. I turned on commenting moderation to prevent hate or negative comments, but that’s all. I’d love to hear your opinions or feedback!
> 
> Thanks again! Have a great day/night! <3


End file.
